


Checkmate

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo isn’t sure why Uncle Harry’s here, but he’s curious to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



> Sequel to [Target](http://inell.livejournal.com/859674.html) [Draco/Hugo] written in celebration of my_thestral’s birthday. Hope it’s a good one, hon!

“What did you do to Draco Malfoy?”

Hugo carefully places a bookmark in his book before he glances up to see Uncle Harry standing in his doorway. Mum and Dad are both at work, which is where his uncle should be, too. He isn’t sure why Uncle Harry’s here, but he’s curious to find out. The question he’s been asked makes him recall that evening not two weeks ago where he had Malfoy on his knees with his cock in his mouth, and he can’t force his lips not to twist into a smug smile.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Uncle Harry,” he says, blinking innocently at his uncle. “I didn’t do anything to him.”

Uncle Harry narrows his eyes, green slits staring at Hugo as if he’s a suspect instead of a nephew. It doesn’t bother him, of course. Uncle Harry always tends to be slightly paranoid and suspicious. It’s just how he is. “How would you explain him asking about you then?"

Hugo arches a brow and purses his lips. “He’s asked about me? What do you mean?” That isn’t expected, so he quickly runs through a variety of possibilities and reorganizes his thoughts so he can properly deal with whatever else his uncle says without giving anything away.

“You can stop with the innocent look, Hugo. It might fool everyone else, but I see through it,” Uncle Harry says, entering the room and closing the door behind him. It clicks into place firmly, the sound surprisingly loud in the quiet room. “You’re your mother’s son and you’ve got your father’s cunning ability to strategize. I always expected Rose to be the one to watch, but I noticed your behavior from the time you were nine and knew it was you.”

“Have you been jinxed, Uncle Harry? You aren’t making very much sense,” Hugo tells him, maintain the charade because he isn’t entirely sure how to handle his uncle. In all honestly, he’s been neglectful and possibly too trusting in that persona of intense auror so focused on his work that his marriage ended to realize Uncle Harry might have hidden depths. Oh, he’s noticed some things before, but he likes that his uncle has surprised him with this. It intrigues him more than it should. “Should I Floo Dad for help?”

“I was at the party a couple of weeks ago, Hugo.” Uncle Harry pushes his spectacles up his nose. “I saw you with Malfoy, then you both disappeared. Now, I have him feigning excuses to stop by my office so he can ask questions about you.”

“I don’t know why, Uncle Harry. Perhaps he fancies me?” Hugo smiles sweetly. “I got the feeling that he might have fancied my parents once. It could just be transference.”

Uncle Harry snorts. “You see, I couldn’t figure out why, either, so I decided to give him a dose of Vertiaserum when he stopped by yesterday. He became very talkative after that.”

Hugo straightens up from where he’s been lying on the bed, putting his book on the bedside table. “Then I don’t understand why you bothered asking me what I’d done to him.” He studies Uncle Harry a moment. “Unless you want to hear the details from me. Is that it, Uncle Harry? Do you want me to tell you how I pushed him to his knees and fucked his face? He isn’t nearly as pretentious and condescending when he’s got a cock in his mouth.”

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Hugo. Even if you were extremely careful with him, he could have pressed it and filed a complaint. I love your parents, and I’m not having you bugger up things for them because you’re bored and like manipulating people,” Uncle Harry tells him. He smiles wryly. “Somehow, you managed to get the worst qualities of your mother while Rose inherited your father’s quick temper.”

“I don’t _like_ manipulating people any more than you do, Uncle Harry. They just make it so easy sometimes that it’s hard to resist,” Hugo admits, shrugging a shoulder. “You can’t really stand there being judge and jury when I’ve seen you do the same thing. You might have caught me by surprise today, but that’s mostly the fact that you bothered to confront me about this incident and not that you see it perfectly acceptable to drug someone without their knowledge to gain information.”

Uncle Harry sits on the side of the bed and drags his fingers through his messy hair. “Malfoy is a problem, Hugo. He’s told me that he enjoyed being coerced, and he is snooping around asking about you like a schoolgirl with a crush.”

“Really?” Hugo grins. “I knew he had the look of someone who needed taken in hand about him. He isn’t going to be a problem, though. I’ll arrange a casual meeting and give him what he needs on the condition he find another source of it in the future. I can even find a few names for him, discreet wizards who will enjoy having him on his knees. I certainly don’t intend to take him on a recurring basis. He’s much too tedious and easily controlled.”

“I don’t want to know what you do to take care of the situation, just do it.” Uncle Harry looks at him then, an intense look that nips at the intrigue and curiosity Hugo’s feeling at the moment. “Do you do it often? Manipulate people into sex just to relieve your boredom?”

“Sometimes.” Hugo licks his lips deliberately, watching the way his uncle glances down to stare. His cock twitches when he realizes _why_ Uncle Harry confronted him, choosing a time when Hugo’s alone and presumably vulnerable. “Other times, I’m just horny and want to fuck. What about you, Uncle Harry? Since the divorce, do you ever just fuck or is it too risky? Everyone knows you, after all, and any potential lover could sell the story to the papers. How long has it been since you’ve had your cock sucked?”

“I don’t play games, Hugo.” Uncle Harry reaches over to drag his thumb down Hugo’s lips. “I can understand why Malfoy gave in despite having enough sense to know better. These lips would look right at home around a cock.”

“Women also like them pressed against their cunnies,” Hugo says innocently, flicking his tongue out to lick at his uncle’s thumb. “Games can be fun, Uncle Harry. Are you sure you don’t want to play? Isn’t that why you’re here? You heard Malfoy talking about my mouth, my tight arse, my huge cock, and you couldn’t stop thinking about it. Could you? Have probably been thinking about it for longer than that. Watching me, seeing what no one else could because you’re a lot like me underneath that heroic reluctant savoir image you project. How long have you been searching for someone who really sees _you_?”

“It’s not going to work on me, Hugo. I’ve had stronger wizards manipulate me, and I’ll never allow it again.” Uncle Harry smiles slightly. “I’m here because I care about your parents and because you’re my nephew, so I want to look out for you. Make sure you don’t get yourself into trouble because you’re an arrogant little fucker who thinks people are pawns.”

“Most of them are,” Hugo points out, reaching up to grip his uncle’s wrist. “It’s monotonous after a while, the same thing over and over. You know about it, already knew it’s like my mum gets, only she throws herself into causes and doing good for the world and I throw myself into sex because I’m still young and like the challenge. Besides, it feels a lot better to come inside a tight arse or warm cunt than it does to get papecuts from stacks of parchment everywhere.”

“Maybe they are because they don’t realize they’re part of your game. If they do know, they might be more equipped to play.” Uncle Harry is staring at his mouth again, and Hugo knows there’s attraction there because he’s not blind or stupid. He drags his fingers across his uncle’s wrist, lightly stroking his pulse point as he reorganizes his thoughts again and decides on a course of action now that he’s chosen a target.

“You lied to me, Uncle Harry.” Hugo scoots a little closer, rubbing his thumb over his uncle’s palm. “You said you don’t play games, but you chose to confront me here in my bedroom, when we’re all alone for several more hours, because you want what Malfoy’s had. You can’t stand that he got me first, can you? Always so competitive even all these years later.”

“You’re my nephew, and it isn’t going to happen,” Uncle Harry says firmly, his tone warning in a way that Hugo finds arousing instead of threatening.

“Then why didn’t you request to see me in your office? Why did you come here into my personal space, sit on my bed, if you weren’t thinking about fucking?” Hugo leans in to suck on Uncle Harry’s pointer finger, making a show of it, licking and sucking like it’s a cock then pulling back until a string of saliva drips onto his chin. “You were going to play me, weren’t you? Use the information about Malfoy to convince me to fuck me? Didn’t think I’d admit what I’d done when confronted, so I threw your game plan off. Finally met your match, haven’t you, Uncle Harry?”

“I would never force anyone, especially not my nephew.” Uncle Harry exhales slowly, his cheeks flushing and a nerve in his cheek twitching as he grinds his teeth. “You don’t want to play with me, little boy. You won’t just get burned, you’ll get charred.”

Hugo grins. “There he is. That’s the man I’ve been waiting to see. This pathetic goody goody nonsense about only being here because of my parents and not wanting your nephew is a bunch of bullshite. A little char never hurts anyone, does it? I’m already playing, old man. Have been since you shut my bedroom door, and I play to win. You know, my father taught me how to play chess before he taught me how to fly. This is what we call checkmate.”

Before Uncle Harry can say anything, Hugo leans in and kisses him while he reaches down to grip his cock. It doesn’t take more than a couple of squeezes of the bulge pressing against his trousers before Uncle Harry reacts. Hugo finds himself pressed against his bed with his uncle on top of him, the kiss a battle for control, both licking and biting as they fight each other for the win. Not to be outdone, Hugo bucks up and rolls them, grinding down against his uncle’s erection to get friction where he needs it.

They keep fighting, rolling back and forth, neither of them surrendering. It’s fucking exhilarating, and Hugo’s enjoying every moment of it. Finally, he ends up on top again, and he quickly moves lower, unfastening Uncle Harry’s trousers and withdrawing his hard cock. He winks at him before he leans down to suck it into his mouth, curling his tongue around the head, lapping at the pre-come and then sucking more length into his mouth. His right hand moves up and down, stroking the length he doesn’t suck, his other hand moving lower to squeeze his uncle’s bollocks. When he feels Uncle Harry’s fingers in his thick hair, he knows he’s won this round. He sucks harder, enjoying the sweet taste of victory as it spills onto his tongue, swallowing the come as it spurts out.

Once Uncle Harry’s spent, Hugo lets his soft cock slide out of his mouth. He kisses the head of it before giving his uncle a cheeky smile. It’s gloating, but Hugo feels he’s allowed a moment of it considering the battle they’ve just fought. Crawling up his uncle’s body, he kisses him again as he unfastens his trousers and starts stroking his own cock. Uncle Harry’s hand joins his, and it isn’t long before Hugo’s coming all over his uncle’s shirt.

As they kiss, lazy but thorough, Hugo realizes that he can’t wait for their next battle. After all, Uncle Harry’s not the only one who might have finally met his match.

End


End file.
